Stay
by fantasticxfoursome
Summary: kickthefire! Dan gets nervous whenever PJ is rather far from him.


It was the weekend of Summer in the City, 2014. Dan Howell was excited but super nervous.

This was the first time that he would be going to any Youtube event since he came out as gay. It's been about six months since Dan came out and told his viewers that he was gay, and was dating another Youtuber, PJ Liguori, who was much better known as kickthepj.

Dan and PJ have been dating each other for almost two years now and they only just decided to come out to their viewers six months ago because they were getting tired of hiding their relationship and it was getting too stressful for them. They wanted to do something before things got bad between them. They didn't want to lose their relationship over this. They always thought that hiding their relationship would be best for them, apparently they were wrong.

Luckily, everybody was very supportive of Dan and PJ's relationship and thought that they were very cute together. Of course, they got a lot of hate but it was something that they could handle, as they've gotten massive amounts of hate before. They were used to it.

Dan hoped that things would still be the same at Summer in the City this weekend. He didn't want to have to worry about anything as people now knew everything about him and PJ.

"I'm so tired," Dan whined as he rested his head on PJ's shoulder.

PJ chuckled and looked over at Dan, and couldn't help but smile.

Dan and PJ were on their way to Summer in the City with their friend Phil, as Dan and Phil lived together. PJ had spent the night at their apartment last night, which was nice.

"You shouldn't have stayed up until 5am on that bloody laptop of yours," PJ said.

Dan pouted and looked up at PJ. "But the internet... it's too distracting!" He claimed.

PJ rolled his eyes and looked over at Phil. "It's going to be a long day," he said.

Phil let out a laugh. "No doubt," he agreed. He shook his head.

Dan rolled his eyes and pushed himself up. "Well, I'm going to need a coffee as soon as we get there or else I'm going to go crazy," he said. He let out a yawn.

PJ reached over and grabbed Dan's hand. "I'm sure you'll be fine," he assured Dan.

Dan smiled and immediately held onto PJ's hand and didn't let go.

Half an hour later; the three boys finally arrived at Summer in the City.

"Holy fuck, that's a lot of people," Dan said as they walked into the building.

"Today's definitely going to be a long day," PJ said. He sighed and looked over at Dan.

"What time does your meetup with Chris start?" Dan asked.

"In about... erm, an hour or so? It's only 11 o'clock," PJ said.

Dan bit his lip as he held onto PJ's hand. He hasn't let go of it since they were in the cab.

The only thing Dan hated about these conventions was that he had to be away from PJ. They always had to be away from each other, for hours. Dan couldn't stand to be away from PJ.

"Dan, you're going to be fine... okay? You'll be with Phil," PJ told him. He could tell by the look on Dan's face that he was panicking and that was the last thing PJ wanted to happen.

"Why can't we do meetups together?" Dan asked, pouting.

PJ sighed and pulled Dan closer. "We may be dating but people still want to see phan and kickthestickz. You know how the shippers are," he said.

"There are kickthefire shippers out there," Dan grumbled.

"Kickthefire? Is that our ship name?" PJ asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, of course it is," Dan said. He smiled.

An hour later and Dan was finally starting to wake up. He wasn't feeling as tired as he was earlier as he had already had two cups of coffee and that definitely woke him up.

"Peej?" PJ looked over and smiled when he saw Chris walking up to him.

"Hey, is it time?" PJ asked as he stood up from the chair he was sitting in.

Dan immediately looked up and frowned as he watched them.

"Yeah... we've got like 10 minutes to get to the meetup," Chris said.

"Shit," PJ said. He looked downat Dan, who then stood up. "I've got to go."

"How long is your meetup?" Dan asked curiously, biting his lip.

"I don't know. It's meant to be like three hours or something but with the amount of people here... it'll probably last longer," PJ said. He sighed and took Dan's hands. "You'll be fine."

"I don't want you to go," Dan whined as he held onto PJ's hand.

PJ chuckled and shook his head. "I have to go... I'll see you later, okay?" He whispered. He pulled Dan closer to him and kissed him a few times. He looked at Dan one last time before he let go of Dan's hand and walked over to Chris. "Okay, let's go..."

"What was that all about?" Chris asked as he and PJ started walking.

"I don't know. Dan's always like that... he doesn't like to be away from me for too long for some reason. But, it's kind of adorable," PJ said. He couldn't help but smile.

"Dan, calm down... you know he's going to be back," Phil said as he watched Dan pace back and forth in front of him. Dan had been pacing for nearly 10 minutes now since PJ left.

"I know but I just... I hate that I know where he is and I can't be with him," Dan said.

"You're always like this whenever you have to leave PJ for even a little bit. You know you can't always be with him, right? PJ has things to take care of," Phil said.

"I know, I just... ugh, I don't know what my problem is!" Dan sighed and plopped down in the chair next to Phil. "When's the bloody meetup start anyways? I need something to distract me from thinking about PJ," Dan said as he looked over at Phil.

Phil chuckled and shook his head. "A half an hour," he said.

Dan groaned. "Just three hours..." He mumbled as he stared at the ceiling.

"Hey guys!" Phil looked over and smiled when he saw his and Dan's friend, Cat.

"Hey!" Phil stood up and gave her a hug. "How are you?" He asked when they pulled away.

"I'm alright. I just got done doing a little meetup," Cat told him with a smile.

"Ah, ours starts in like a half an hour..." Phi said.

Cat looked over and raised her eyebrows when she saw Dan. "What's with him?" She asked.

"Dan doesn't like to be away from PJ, who's doing a meetup with Chris right now," Phil said.

"Aw, that's so cute," Cat said. She sat down next to Dan and shook him a few times.

Dan blinked a few times as he looked over at Cat. "Huh?" He asked.

Cat giggled. "I just got here and wanted to say hi," she said.

"Oh, uh... hey," Dan said. He reached over and gave her a hug.

Six hours later; Dan and PJ were finally able to be reunited again. Their meetups lasted way longer than anyone expected to be. There were just so many people at Summer in the City.

"My hands hurt from signing so much stuff today," PJ said as he sat down in the chair. He, Dan and a bunch of other youtubers were off in a little area that was for Youtubers to go to when they weren't meeting viewers. Most of the meetups were finishing.

"My feet feel like they're about to fall off," Dan said. He walked over to PJ and sat down on his lap. "It was worth it though. Everybody was so nice." He said.

PJ smiled and wrapped his arm around Dan. "I told you that you would be fine," he said.

Dan rolled his eyes as he looked over at PJ. "Shut up," he mumbled.

PJ smiled and kissed him once before he took his hand in his own.

Dan smiled as he held onto PJ's hand, and then he looked down at their hands.

"You alright?" PJ asked as he looked down at PJ.

"Yeah... I'm alright," Dan said. He looked up at PJ and smiled.


End file.
